


Loverman [Ishimondo]

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And Taka is so much more than just 'uwu gay hall monitor boy' like no he has issues, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Relationship, Class Reunions, Daiya is alive and well in this one, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, Lil Ultimates - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nightmares, Recovery, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues, Starting A Family, Taka is trans bc we stan, The Goodbye Despair and V3 cast are still in school, They are so much more than just no homo jokes my guy, Wedding Planning, Yes Ishimondo is canon Spike Chunsoft confirmed it, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Behold, my first Ishimondo centric story. Please enjoy how I go into complete detail about this damn ship that has taken over my life.------------------Mondo and Taka are afraid of being apart once they graduate. To make sure they never leave each other's side, they move in together and begin to develop their relationship even more.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 92
Kudos: 175





	1. Prologue: Graduation Day

Mondo never thought he'd be graduating high school. He sucked at every other subject other than math and on top of that, he had a biker gang to run. He was also responsible for taking his younger sister Ebina to and from dance and volleyball practices as well as go to both her performances and games. He had so much on his plate that school felt like a waste of time to him. In spite of all it, Mondo still managed to get his graduation cap and gown.

"You look great, Mondo!" Exclaimed his friend Taka.

"Thanks, bro." Said the biker. "I can't believe I actually managed to make it to graduation. I mean, I was on the verge of repeatin' 'til you came in."

"I do not want you to fail, Mondo. Especially since you came to me with your dream about becoming a carpenter." Taka said as he put on his own cap. Education meant everything to him. He dedicated countless hours and sacrificed social interaction to studying and good grades, especially after the scandal that caused his family name to be run into the ground. Taka made it his goal to one day become Prime Minister and restore his family's honor. That's why he refused to stop at just a high school diploma just like his late grandfather did, he needed to go the distance. He needed credibility so good to silence those who say an Ishimaru could never hold a political office ever again.

Him and Mondo may have been different, but they were similar at the same time. And that similar difference was what led them to clash a few times, most notably their endurance test in the Hope's Peak sauna. However, that event also led to their truce and then their "manly bond". Finally, it led them to falling in love. They shared their hopes, dreams, and plans for the future with each other and supported one another.

"C'mon. They're prolly waitin' for us." Said Mondo as he headed to the door.

"Mondo, wait." Ordered Taka.

The taller male turned to look at him. Was there something important he had to say? Taka gulped in nervousness as he looked into Mondo's eyes. "I... I know that once this is all over... We'll have to go our separate ways..." He began. "But... I don't want it to be that way... I'm scared, Mondo. I'm scared to be lonely without you." Mondo couldn't help but feel the same. The two of them had become inseparable and with him going off to the workforce, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving behind the one he loved. Taka teared up as he clenched his fist. "I love you and I need you... I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother... Or Peko..." Mondo wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his head.

"Don't cry, Panic Prince. I'm scared to be alone too." He said. Taka gripped the back of his gown as his tears stained Mondo's chest. "Look at me, Panic Prince." Ordered Mondo. The former looked up at him with new tears forming in his eyes. The biker cupped his face and wiped them with his thumbs. "You won't ever be alone. I'll move in together so we won't ever have to be apart."

"R-really, Mondo? D-do you mean it?"

"It's a man's promise."

The two wrapped each other in a warm and comforting embrace as Mondo ran his fingers through Taka's hair. It had grown out quite a bit since their first year at the academy, but it still remained as soft as it did. As their hug prolonged, the door opened and the couple's friend Leon walked in.

"Guys, we're waiting on yo- Oh, y'all are having a moment. My bad." The ginger walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Mondo and Taka released themselves and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. "Lets go. They're prolly tired of waitin' on us." Said Mondo as the two of them locked hands and walked out of the room, happy that they had a promise of having a future together.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Mondo." Praised Iroishi Owada, his mother who had raised him and his siblings alone for years. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her youngest son after the graduation ceremony was over. "You've become a man now."

"I'm gonna miss ya, ma." He admitted. "I'll miss the li'l brat and big bro too."

"We're gonna miss you too, Mondo." Said Daiya as he patted his younger brother's head. Their younger sister Ebina hugged him and then kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Asked Mondo.

"The hug was for me missing you and the kick was for calling me a brat." Replied the young girl. Mondo chuckled a little though his shin still hurt. Iroishi smiled and handed Mondo a box. The biker looked down at it and picked it up. "Open it." Said Iroishi. Mondo opened the box to see there was a key inside with a note. He took out both but read the note first.

_**Dear Mondo Owada,** _

_**You've always been a great leader to us and we're proud to see you graduate high school. Though you won't be going to college, that will never take away the success you have always had in your life both inside and outside the gang. Even if you can't stay, you'll always be our leader and our aniki.** _

_**Signed, the Crazy Diamonds** _

Mondo teared up at the fact that the gang he no longer lead still considered him their leader and still loved him enough to write a letter to him. He had just had his retirement party yesterday yet he still missed them. Iroishi turned to Daiya and nodded. "Hey Mondo. They gave ya a key." He said. "Ever wondered what it was for?"

Mondo shook his head and Daiya left quickly. Iroishi smiled and pulled Ebina close as though she had something up her sleeve. When Daiya came back, Mondo went wide-eyed. His older brother rolled in a motorcycle that Mondo had wanted for a while. "No fucking way!" He exclaimed as he ran towards it. Daiya stood up and smiled. "They pitched in and bought this for ya. They also customized it so you can never forget 'em." Mondo teared up even more until he began to flat out sob.

"I fucking love them."

Takaaki Ishimaru, Taka's father, really only had his son left. His father sold off his daughter to the yakuza as an infant and his beloved wife was long gone. So when it came to Taka's achievements, Takaaki celebrated as much as he could. "I'm so proud of you, Kiyotaka." He said as he looked at his son's diploma. Taka smiled happily as his father handed it back to him. "I want you to be able to live comfortably, father. That's why I'll work hard until I reach my goal!" He exclaimed. Takaaki smiled and patted his son's head like he did when he was a child. Though life has worn him down and left him as a sickly, tired man, he could always count on his son to be the joy and laughter of his life.

"I'm going to miss you, Kiyotaka, but I know you'll do great." He said.

"I feel the same, father. Though I do need you to take a break. You've worked yourself to exhaustion for years."

"I'll try, Kiyotaka. I'll try."

Taka smiled and took off his cap. "I'm surprised you're allowing me to be with Mondo." He said. "You two used to be at each other's throats in the past." Takaaki chuckled lowly and smiled a bit. "Lets just say we saw the similarities in ourselves." Taka had no idea what similarities both his boyfriend and father had, but he was happy that they got along nonetheless.

Once both Mondo and Taka were alone, they held each other lovingly. Mondo kissed Taka's cheek repeatedly which in turn caused the moral compass to chuckle and blush. "Mondo, someone will find us!" He exclaimed. Mondo continued to kiss his cheeks without any intention of stopping. "Let them. I won't stop." As he came in for the next kiss, Taka redirected Mondo's lips to his. The kiss became long and loving before they broke off.

"I love you, Mondo."

"I love you too, Panic Prince." 


	2. The Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka's college lives featuring Mondo celebrating Taka's birthday.

_**A few months later** _

"Hard hat?"

"Check."

"Lunch?"

"Check."

Taka checked off the list of things Mondo needed for his first day of work. "Tell Taka he's amazing and to have a happy birthday?" He raised an eyebrow at the statement before Mondo kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're amazing and happy birthday, Panic Prince." He said. Taka smiled and kissed Mondo's hand. "Thank you, Mondo." He thanked as he grabbed his bags. Mondo grabbed his things and headed out with his boyfriend. The smell of the ocean breeze filled their noses as they walked out of their apartment building.

"I still can't believe we managed to move to Osaka." Said Taka.

"I can. My ma used to take me and m' bro here all the time whenever she had 'n off day." He said as the two of them held hands to the bus stop. "She'd take us to Hirataka Park 'n get us cotton candy."

Taka listened to his boyfriend talk about his childhood adventures in the city as they waited for the bus. "I got a surprise for ya when ya get home." Said Mondo with a smile on his face and his arm around Taka's shoulder. The two boarded the us once it arrived and sat together. Taka was surprised that the ex-biker didn't take his motorcycle to work with him. Whenever he went anywhere, he'd always go on it. "Why didn't you ride your bike?" He asked.

"My job is a few blocks down from yer college." Replied Mondo. "Also this is a special day."

Once the bus stopped, the two got off and walked to Taka's college. "Have a good day of school, babe." Said Mondo as he kissed Taka's head. Taka smiled and the two parted ways, one to the workforce and one to class.

* * *

"Mondo, I'm home!" Taka's voice rang throughout the apartment. Mondo came out the dining room and the two shared a quick kiss. "Close yer eyes, babe. It's a surprise." Taka closed his eyes and Mondo guided him to the living room. Once there, the ex-biker smiled and ordered, "Open your eyes."

Taka opened his eyes to see the dining room with filled with gifts from both Mondo and former classmates as well as his father. The college student's eyes filled with tears as he felt overwhelmed. "Happy birthday, Kiyotaka." Said Takaaki as he hugged his son. Before anything could continue, there was a knock at the door. Mondo went to the door and opened it. Outside stood a woman. 

"Hello. Is this the residence of Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Who are y'all?" Asked Mondo, suspicious of the three. Takaaki looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He pushed Mondo out of the way and hugged her. "What the?" Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Peko! Peko, it's really you!" Cried the retired police officer. Peko smiled and hugged back. "Yes. I've missed you for so long." Turns out, the woman was Taka's long lost sister Peko Pekoyama. Mondo learned that their grandfather had sold her off to the yakuza as an infant as apart of a deal. When Taka learned about it, he was shocked.

"So it's true. I do have a sister." He said.

Peko nodded and pulled out a box from the haori she wore. "Happy birthday, my big brother." She said with a smile. Taka teared up from all the joy he felt and sobbed. "Thank you! Thank you all very much!" He exclaimed. He enjoyed his small celebration between him, the love of his life, and his family. Once the party was over and both Takaaki and Peko went home, it was him and Mondo alone.

"You always find ways to make me happy, Mondo." He said as they cuddled on the couch. Mondo smiled and kissed his head. "That's what I want. Yer the best boyfriend a man could ask for." He said. The two looked at each other before closing in for a kiss. It felt like fireworks were going off as this one was long and loving. Once they broke off, Mondo held the moral compass close to him as they watched TV together.

"I love you, Kiyotaka."

"I love you too, Mondo."


	3. Taka's College Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want Taka's adventures in college, y'all got it.

When Taka applied for college, he never thought he'd see any of his other classmates. That was, until today.

As he sat in the school's cafe reading a book with a cup of coffee. As he did, he heard footsteps approach him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The male looked away from his book to see his old high school friend Chihiro Fujisaki. Taka noticed how they changed throughout the summer. Their hair got longer and they were wearing glasses. "Of course, Chihiro! I never expected to see you here!" Replied Taka with a smile on his face. Chihiro giggled playfully and sat across from him. "Same with you. I guess going to Hope's Peak really paid off since they emailed me to become a student here." The two caught up with each other over coffee and some sandwiches. "So how is our favorite power couple?" They asked in a teasing tone.

"Power couple?" Asked Taka.

"Yep. You and Mondo." Replied Chihiro as they watched the blush come to their friend's face. "W-well, Mondo and I are still dating but we have moved in together." He replied in a bashful tone. The programmer took a sip of their coffee and hummed. "I'm surprised you two haven't sealed the deal yet." They remarked. Taka's face reddened even more. "W-we were just high school students! There's no way we would get married that quickly!"

Chihiro cleared their throat. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru, we asked if you and Mondo getting married straight out of high school was a possibility, you said no. The lie detector determined... That was a lie."

"I-I would never lie!"

"You stutter when you lie."

"I-I do not! C-Change the subject this instant!"

Chihiro sipped their coffee one last time before changing the subject. "Heard anything from our classmates, besides me and Mondo?" They asked. Taka thought for a few minutes before replying. "I heard Toko got accepted into University of Oxford, Sayaka and her group are about to go on tour, and Leon has had another song make the music charts." He replied. "How has Alter Ego been?"

"Alter Ego has been great! I've been improving them a lot!" Taka was glad that both his friend and their creation were doing good. Once they left, Taka invited Chihiro to him and Mondo's apartment for home cooked dinner. "I'd love to, but there's a lot I have to get done tonight." They replied. "I can always come another day, though!"

"Of course! Remember to work hard, drink water, and get nine hours of sleep!" Taka waved at Chihiro before heading to his classes. On the way, he felt his phone buzz. He picked it up to see it was a text from Mondo.

**Mondo**

**Hey babe just checkin on ya**

**Taka**

**I'm fine. I ran into Chihiro today!**

**Mondo**

**Really? Shortie goes to ya school?**

**Taka**

**Yes. They've changed a lot since we last saw them.**

**Mondo**

**Gotta go. Ily**

**Taka**

**I love you too, Mondo.**


	4. Mondo's Sick Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets sick and Taka does online classes so he can take care of him.

It was like any other morning that Mondo and Taka were getting ready for both work and school. The student has gotten up bright and early in order to be on time to his classes, but Mondo was still in bed.

"Wake up, Mondo! You have to get ready to go to work!" Exclaimed Taka as he looked back at the male. Mondo groaned and sat up before he let out a sneeze and then coughed. "Mondo, are you okay?" Asked Taka. The carpenter nodded and stood up to get dressed, but Taka stopped him. 

"I'm fine, Taka. Lets get ready." His voice sounded sore. Taka ushered Mondo back to the bed and laid him down. "Stay here. I will go and get a thermometer." He ordered. Mondo groaned, but did as told. The raven-haired male went to the medicine cabinet and got a thermometer. Then he went back to the bedroom and put it in Mondo's mouth. Taka removed it once it beeped and checked to see if the temperature was above normal. "One hundred and two degrees fahrenheit. That's the body temperature of a person with a cold." He said.

Mondo groaned once again. "This is bullshit." 

"Fear not, Mondo! I'll take care of you!" Proclaimed Taka.

"But ya gotta get t' school, babe. I don't wanna hold ya back from yer studies." Protested Mondo.

"Taking care of my boyfriend comes first." Taka called Mondo's job to let him know that he was out of commission due to sickness and was grateful that they understood. After that, he called his school to let them know he was going to do online classes today in order to take care of his sick boyfriend. He then went to the bathroom again and got the cold and flu medicine. He then grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water. Taka hummed a song while he wet another towel. 

While he was doing that, Mondo blushed with embarrassment. He was supposed to be the one spoiling Taka today with a plan he had to take him to Hirakata Park. Not to mention that he felt like a kid again since this was the _exact_ routine his mom would do whenever he came down with a sickness.

Damn, he said to himself. This shit is embarrassing... But kinda cute. 

When Taka came back, he put the medicine on the side table and helped Mondo sit up in bed. "Take this, Mondo. It'll help with your illness." He ordered as he poured it on a spoon. Mondo opened his mouth and closed it once the spoon was inside. Taka smiled as the carpenter laid down and put a towel on his forehead. "You need warm blankets, Mondo! I'll go get you a heated blanket!" Mondo watched as Taka left the room to retrieve said item.

He's always so overprepared, he said to himself. But I'll be damned if he wasn't.

For the rest of the day, Taka fluctuated between online classes and taking care of Mondo with efficient fluidity. Mondo, however, considered it babying more than anything (not that he was complaining though). Taka hummed as he made a soup for the carpenter using a combination of both traditional ramen soup recipes and things Mondo liked. Although the recipe said to add hard boiled eggs, he knew they made Mondo gassy so in lieu of it he added fried tempura. Once he finished, he went into their bedroom.

"Mondo, your soup is ready!"

The carpenter was wrapped up in several blankets which included a heated one and had a wet towel on his forehead while his favorite TV show played. "Thanks, babe." Thanked Mondo as the bowl was set on the tray in front of him. He could feel his mouth water as he looked at it. "Fuck, it looks delicious. Wish I could kiss ya." Taka smiled and left to finish off his final online class for the day. As Mondo feasted on his meal, his phone buzzed. He flipped it over to see that someone he had not heard from in a long time was calling him.

Leon? What the hell does he want now, he asked himself as he picked up the phone.

"Yo."

"Yo, Mondo."

"What the hell you been up to, dropout?"

"Ah! Rude much? You call me a dropout, but you don't call Celeste a dropout?"

"I knew she was gonna drop out from the start. Besides, she's m' fuckin' homie."

"So you call her your homie, but you don't call me that? Betrayal."

"What the hell do ya want, Leon?"

"I was thinkin' about you and Taka going on a double date with me and Chihiro."

Him and shortie got together, Mondo asked himself. Well I shouldn't be too surprised. Those two hung out like every other day.

"Lets do it when I ain't sick, aight?"

"You got it. So how is Osaka?"

"Eh it's fine. Bringin' back lotta memories. The scent of the sea is nice too."

"So..."

"So?"

"Have you and Taka.... You know."

"Whaddaya mean by that, Leon?"

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"Have you and Taka... Y'know..."

"Have we what, Leon? What are ya tryin' to ask?"

"Y'know..."

"Leon, I swear t' god if ya don't fuckin' tell me, I'm gonna drive up to yer place and beat the fuck outta ya."

"Have you and Taka sealed the deal yet?"

"Nah. 'Sides, I ain't ready yet."

"Understandable. You wanna wait a while longer, right?"

"Yeah. Him and I are just stayin' boyfriends for now."

Mondo talked to Leon a bit more before hanging up and finished his meal. It felt so warm and good that Mondo was starting to get sleepy. He yawned and laid down on the bed as the warmness consumed him. When Taka came into the room, he never expected to find his boyfriend napping peacefully. His expression was so cute and peaceful that he couldn't help but take a picture of the scene. He kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Sleep tight, Mondo." 


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka go on a double date with their friends Chihiro and Leon

"You look handsome, Mondo."

Mondo looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a bomber jacket embroidered with a diamond and tiger, black tank top, and some jeans along with his white loafers. He thought he looked decent enough. "Thanks, babe. Ya don't gotta get all dolled up though." He said as he saw that Taka was dressed in a white dress shirt, red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and parted neatly. "But we could be going to a fancy restaurant." He said. Mondo walked up to him and took off the tie. "We ain't. I know Leon ain't into that fancy ish so just relax, babe." He said as he kissed his head.

"Alright." Said Taka. "But just for you, okay?"

Mondo nodded and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. The college student noticed this and called out. "Ah! Safety first, Mondo!" The carpenter turned to see his boyfriend holding two helmets with a stern face. "It is important to wear these whenever we're doing travel by motorcycle." He said. Mondo took the helmets and put them back. "Nah. 'Sides, I used to be the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. I ride without helmets all the time." Taka grimaced at his lover's recklessness but it couldn't be helped. "Fine, but I will be wearing a helmet." He said as he grabbed one. Mondo hummed and headed to the door, Taka right behind him. The ex-biker pulled out his phone and texted Chihiro.

**Shortie**

**Mondo: Oi shortie**

**Chihiro: Hey u guys on the way**

**Mondo: Yeah where are you and Leon**

**Chihiro: We're gonna be at a really cool place called NightOwl**

**Mondo: Oh?**

**Chihiro: It's a nightclub mixed with a restaurant, karaoke bar, and some more stuff**

**Mondo: Sounds fuckin' awesome. Just send the address m' way**

**Chihiro: Alright**

Taka cleared his glasses as the two of them rode down the elevator. There was silence between the two save for the hum of the elevator going down as they passed each floor without interruptions. Then, Taka broke the silence. "Mondo..." He called. The taller man looked at him with pale lavender eyes. "Whaddaya want, babe?" He asked. Taka held his hand tightly than he ever had before. "Promise me that even if I fail the way my grandfather did.... Promise me that you'll be by my side even in that moment of the world before me crumbling." Mondo pulled the smaller man close and embraced him. Taka hugged back as tears filled his eyes. "I don't want a rewrite of my family history, Mondo. I don't want to lose you the way I lost my mother." His voice sounded choked and on the verge of sobbing.

"Don't speak about your future like that, Taka. I know you'll be the damn greatest Prime Minister ever and you'll bring back honor to your family name." Whispered Mondo as he rubbed his partner's back. Taka sniffled and wipes his tears. "R-right. A-as long as I work hard then I'll be able to achieve it." He said. Mondo smiled and the two walked out the elevator hand-in-hand.

* * *

Leon and Chihiro stood in front of NightOwl as they waited for Mondo and Taka. Leon chewed on some gum and blew some bubbles while Chihiro played games on their phone. When they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, they perked up. Mondo and Taka pulled into the parking lot and right next to their friends. The couple got off as Mondo tied up the vehicle. Leon wolf-whistled as he looked at the bike.

"Hot damn. You got one hell of a bike." He praised. "Your big bro gave it to ya?"

"Nah. The gang gave it to me." Replied Mondo once he finished tying it up. Taka took off his helmet and locked arms with Mondo while Leon wrapped his arm around Chihiro. "Lets go." The four walked up to the nightclub and gave the bouncer their IDs. Once inside, they were amazed. It really was as how Chihiro described it to be. The four sat down at a table and looked at the menu. "So Mondo, Taka." The two looked at Leon. "How have you two been? Besides work and college."

"We have been wonderful! Why do you ask, Leon?"

"Oh nothing. Just asking. Anyway, what are you two gonna do once you graduate?"

"Leon, I'm not in school." Reminded Mondo. "But when Taka graduates, he's gonna run for office. I'm gonna still be a carpenter."

"Look at us. Two dudes who aren't in school with significant others that are."

The four continued talking even after they ordered their food and drinks. "You two should totally come see me on tour." Suggested Leon as he took a bite out of his chicken strips. Taka was quick to scold him about eating with his mouth full. Chihiro talked to Mondo about how they have been working out more in order to get stronger. "That's great, Chihi!" Beamed Mondo. Suddenly, the lights went out. Taka freaked out and held onto Mondo's arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting NightOwl's live music performance, Ibuki Mioda!"

"They got live music here?" Asked Mondo. Chihiro nodded. "I told you this place wasn't an ordinary night club." The four watched as a girl with multicolored hair and pink eyes walked on stage. She had a pink electric guitar slung around her shoulder. "Good-good-good evening, everyone! Ibuki Mioda here live to perform!" Taka felt Mondo pull him close as the girl began to sing. Mondo hummed along and Taka smiled as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Mondo."

"I love you too, Taka."


	6. Night Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best cure to nightmares? A late night ride around the city and talking about your nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content/Trigger warning: Character d*ath, sorta graphic depiction of v*olence

"The government has confirmed that Prime Minister Toranosuke Ishimaru has stepped down."

A young Kiyoko Ishimaru at the time, held onto her mother as they watched the news. She thought it was all just lies. Her father was a genius so the scandal had to be a lie... Right? Surely this scandal was a conspiracy to remove her family from any position of power. The young boy looked up at her mother Tomoko who was watching the broadcast with her. "Mommy, they're lying, right? Grandpa isn't really stepping down, right?" She asked. Tomoko looked down at her with saddened eyes as she shook her head.

"No, Kiyoko." She said in both a deadpan and tragic tone. "It's true."

Tears filled the young girl's eyes as her mother hugged her tightly. Her own tears filled her eyes as she felt her heart break into millions of pieces at the confirmation. "It's okay, Kiyoko." Said Tomoko as her daughter let out a cry. Tears ran down her face as she felt the tears of her child stain her shirt. As Kiyoko continued to sob, a hard knock hit the door.

"Open up, Ishimaru! You've let us down for the last time!"

Tomoko's eyes widened and she hurried up the stairs with the young girl still in her arms. The young child clung onto her mother as she rushed into her room. Tomoko put Kiyoko in the closet as she had a look of fear in her eyes. "M-mommy?" Asked the child as her voice became shaky. "M-mommy, who are those people?" Tomoko kissed her head in reassurance that everything was going to be okay. "Stay here, Kiyoko. I'm going to go talk to them." Kiyoo watched as her mother closed the closet door. As she hid in the closet, she could hear yelling and begging and reasoning from downstairs. Kiyoko shook with fear as the commotion got worse.

I need to make sure mommy is okay, she said to herself.

As she descended the stairs, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She looked around the corner to see a knife plunged through Tomoko's vital areas. Crimson blood fell to the ground as Tomoko fell over. The young girl's eyes widened as the other workers stabbed her repeatedly, Tomoko's defenseless body laying there. Blood splattered everywhere as blades of metal became stained. Nearing her final moments of life, Tomoko looked at her child and reached out for her. Once it was all said and done, Kiyoko walked over to her barely alive mother.

"I'm so sorry, Kiyoko..... I'm a horrible mother to you.... And a horrible wife to your father...."

"Mommy, please don't leave! I'm begging you not to leave me or daddy!"

Tomoko's eyes began to close. "Please.... Stay.... Strong.... I love you, Kiyoko...." Once her eyes closed, they never opened again. Kiyoko's tears began to tear up and her nose began to run as she desperately tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Upon realizing her beloved mother was gone forever, Kiyoko let out a horrible cry.

**"MOTHER!!"**

Taka shot up awake as beads of sweat adorned his forehead and tears filled his eyes. He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving a sleeping Mondo behind in bed. As he washed his face, he wondered if things would've been different he took his mother's place. As he wondered deeper into the thought, strong arms wrapped around him. "Are you okay, babe? You left me alone in bed." Asked Mondo.

"I'm fine...." His voice was downcast.

"Alright. Come back to bed."

Taka followed Mondo back to their bed and laid down next to him. The two fell into a deep slumber under the darkness of the night and their room.

The sound of engines roared as two men clad in white raced down the street. They were the Diamond Brothers Daiya and Mondo Owada. The two were racing for Daiya's retirement from the gang and currently the older brother was taking the lead.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that in order to beat me, Mondo!" He teased with a shit eating grin on his face.

Though it was meant to be a tease, Mondo felt insulted by that. He was the co-leader of the largest biker gang in all of Japan and he had won several races against other gang leaders. There was no way he was going to lose this race. Mondo sped up and laughed when he passed his older brother. He was close to victory even if he was going to get the title anyway. "Haha! Come and get me, Daiya!" Mondo began to become reckless and more competitive. He wanted to prove to his brother that he was strong. He blocked out Daiya's calls to him. 

Then he heard it.

The blare of a horn. As he turned in front of him, white lights approached him. He turned to see a truck approach him and it was coming rapidly.

Mondo jolted awake as he panted heavily. Sweat covered his forehead and his body shook. "Mondo?" He turned to see Taka sitting up with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? You look like you had a nightmare." He asked as he pulled his significant other into a hug. Mondo hugged back and rubbed his back. "I did... I can't go back to sleep because of it." He replied. An idea came to Taka's head.

"Let's go for a small ride around the city."

The two threw on some jackets and headed out of the building to Mondo's motorcycle. Once they got on, their late night ride began. Taka looked at the flashing lights of Osaka as Mondo drove on the highway. The fresh scent of the ocean filled the air as the stars above shone brightly. Taka rested his head on Mondo's back as their ride continued. Mondo felt his face get hot at the gesture. They may have been dating for years, but he still blushed at the little things Taka did.

Upon arriving back home, the two sat in their bedroom. "Mondo?" Asked Taka. The ex-biker looked at him and wrapped his arm around him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Taka gulped down and his eyes became half-lidded. "Can I talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The nightmare I had."

Mondo nodded and Taka began to talk about how the nightmare was about seeing his mother die right before his eyes. The ex-biker made sure to comfort the college student every time talking about it got too emotional for him. "A-and when my father found out... He became so depressed but he knew he had to stay strong for me." He said as tears streamed down his face. Mondo gave him a tissue in order to wipe his tears. "I can tell he was trying." He said. Once Taka got finished talking about it, Mondo began talking about his nightmare.

"It was the night me 'n Daiya were racin' for his retirement party..." He started. Taka listened attentively. "I was getting cocky and reckless.... Next thing I knew I was in front of a truck.... I was 'bout to die.... Daiya pushed me outta the way and took the hit for me.... Left him with a really bad injury...." Mondo teared up at remembering how he almost caused his brother to die. Taka kissed his cheeks in an attempt to make him feel better. "It looks like we both have some problems that need to get solved." He said. Mondo nodded and looked up therapy appointments online. If they could talk about their trauma together, then they could surely recover together. 


	7. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Taka get some unexpected guests during Takaaki's visit.

Taka always loved it when his father came over to visit and so did Mondo now that they found something to bond over. The old man sat on the couch as he looked out the window. It was already becoming autumn despite not being able to see the foliage.

"Would you like some tea, father?" Asked Taka.

Takaaki nodded and patiently waited for his drink while Mondo looked over the blueprints for a new house he was going to be building. As Taka was bringing in the tray with the tea, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Said Mondo as he got up and opened it. Outside of it stood two people as well as a woman. "Hello." Greeted the woman. Mondo felt somewhat intimidated by her gaze. It was sharp and looked like she was staring deep into his soul. "Y-yo." He greeted back.

"Who is it, Mondo?" Asked Taka as he and Takaaki stood a few feet behind him.

Mondo moved out of the way and let the three people in. Takaaki's expression immediately turned sour. "Hello, Takaaki." Greeted the woman. Mondo could feel a hint of venom in her tone as she spoke to the police officer. "And hello to you too, Kiyotaka." Taka bowed courteously while Takaaki still looked sour. "It's nice to see you too, _Chiko._ " He finally greeted back. Mondo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two. Who was this woman and the other two people that were with her? "Mondo, this is my aunt Chiko Tanaka." Explained Taka as he pulled him forward. "These are my cousins Gundham Tanaka and Korekiyo Shinguji."

"Are her and yer pops related?"

" **No**." Replied Chiko in a harsh tone. Mondo jumped a little at the answer. He could've sworn he heard a bit of Russian in her voice in that very moment. "Not by blood, at least."

"What do you want, Chiko?" Asked Takaaki as he folded his arms. Chiko's lips formed a harsh line. "My son and nephew are on autumn break. I have informed Kiyotaka that they will be staying here for the time being as I will be very busy this week." Takaaki looked at his son and Taka nodded in confirmation. "We have an extra room for the two of you to sleep in. We also have the sofa which can turn into a bed if one of you wishes to sleep there."

"Thank you, Kiyotaka." Thanked Korekiyo with a bow. "I hope that I will not be too much of a burden."

Chiko turned her gaze back to Takaaki. "I trust that my son and nephew will be safe. Until the end of the week, I will be taking my leave." She gave one last hard and venomous glare at Taka's father before leaving. Mondo may have been in heated rivalries with other gang leaders, but he had never seen _that_ much tension between two people before. Taka tended to both Korekiyo and Gundham. "Please make yourselves at home." He said. Takaaki sat back down and grumbled. "I don't even wanna drink my tea anymore." was among one of the things he said.

"Taka, something is up between yer dad and yer aunt." Said Mondo as he and Taka went into the kitchen.

"It's.... It's something I don't really like to talk about..." Replied Taka. Mondo hummed and left the kitchen in order to make himself known to his boyfriend's cousins. Korekiyo was putting out his stuff in the guest room with Gundham's help. "Oi, d'ya need help?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. Gundham turned to him. "Your assistance would be much appreciated." He said.

"Yes. I would not mind some help either." Added Korekiyo.

Mondo noticed that Korekiyo was almost as tall as him. His emerald green hair stopped a bit above his waist. His eyes were a golden yellow and he wore a mask over his mouth. Gundham on the other hand was shorter than both of them. His hair was mostly black save for some streaks of white. His eyes were two different colors but Mondo assumed they were probably just contacts.

"So, y'two are Taka's cousins?" Asked Mondo as he attempted to get to know them more.

"Yes." Replied Gundham. "Though I have not talked to Kiyotaka in years since there is quarrel between the holy mother and my uncle." Mondo knew that Chiko and Takaaki weren't related by blood as she confirmed earlier, so he assumed that Taka's mother and their mothers were sisters. "What happened? I can tell the old man looked really mad at yer mom."

"I believe it had something to do with our late aunt Tomoko. I am not sure Kiyotaka has told you this, but that is the name of his late mother." Mondo remembered the night him and Taka were having nightmares that he mentioned his mother. Was she related to Chiko in any way? "She was the older sister of my mother and she married into the Ishimaru family." Explained Gundham.

That explains a lot, said the carpenter to himself. But what the hell happened between them?

"Ah, I remember now. During the impeachment of Toranosuke Ishimaru, my late aunt was killed by workers of the family business that had broken into the house. When aunt Chiko received word of it, she blamed Takaaki for her older sister's death and cut off the Ishimaru family entirely. There has been bad blood between them ever since." Said Korekiyo.

"Damn..." Said Mondo. He could relate a bit in a way. Him and Daiya got blamed as the reason for their mother not being able to go to college by their grandparents which caused her to cut contact with them entirely. Once they finished setting up the room, Taka called them for dinner. Mondo couldn't help but feel bad for both Taka and his dad and his future aunt-in-law. All three of them lost the same person who was loved by them.

* * *

Later that night, Mondo and Takaaki were the only ones up while the others were asleep. The two sat in the living room as the TV played. Silence hung between them since Mondo really didn't know what to talk about. After a few more minutes of it, Takaaki broke it.

"So they told you about Chiko, didn't they?" He asked.

Mondo jumped a little since the question completely caught him off guard, but nodded. "Yeah. She blamed ya for the death of Taka's mom 'n then cut ya off." Takaaki rubbed his temple and sat up in his seat. "Sometimes I think she might be right. I didn't save her. I promised to protect Tomoko yet I didn't." He lamented. "As if everyone calling for me to be fired from the police force was already a shitty situation..."

"It was kinda a dick move to blame ya for something outta yer control. Ya didn't know they were gonna break in." Takaaki shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "I didn't. And I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen. She screamed and cursed at me as she sobbed." His eyes became half-lidded as his tone turned quiet and solemn. "Last thing she said to me all those years ago was 'The name Ishimaru is an omen of ruin.' After that, she hung up and I never heard from her for years up until now." The policeman put his head in his hands.

"I can see where she's coming from because that was her sister, but you can't blame someone for something they never expected to happen." Commented Mondo. Takaaki nodded. "They were close. The three of them practically acted like triplets; finishing each others' sentences and knowing what the other was gonna say. Miyachi was willing to forgive me but Chiko.... She was a force to be reckoned with."

"Maybe there's some way y'two can truce." Said Mondo. Takaaki looked at him like he was joking. "After years of bad blood between the two of us? I don't think so." He protested. He knew it was impossible to make a woman like Chiko change her opinion of him. Not even the highest amount of pay could change her opinion of Takaaki and the Ishimaru family as a whole. "There has t' be someway." Said Mondo.

"I appreciate your idea, Owada, but I'm afraid nothing can change her mind about me." Said Takaaki as he got up to leave. "Have a good night, Owada."

A heavy sigh escaped Mondo's mouth. Not only did he look after Taka's young cousins, one that was eighteen and one seventeen, but he also had two future in-laws that had issues with each other. If him and Taka were to ever get married, there was going to be a lot of drama between Takaaki and Chiko. 


	8. Can You Mend The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gundham and Korekiyo are at a party, Taka and Mondo have the night to themselves.

During the days that both Gundham and Korekiyo were staying over for fall break, Taka had been in full mom mode despite the fact they were his cousins. He made sure Korekiyo got to his therapy sessions on time while he made sure Gundham was able to stim safely. So when the two came to him about being invited to a party, he was quite nervous. Mondo, on the other hand, was more relaxed about it.

"C'mon, Taka! They're youngbloods like we were!" He exclaimed as he tied his light brown locks into a ponytail. Taka stayed silent as he combed back his hair. He had a disapproving look on his face as he crossed his arms. "Please, Taka? Let 'em live a li'l." Asked Mondo as he put his arm around the smaller male's shoulder. "Besides, we got the rest of the night to ourselves." Taka shivered as the last part was whispered in his ear. After a few more minutes of silence, Taka replied. "Fine... But lets make sure they get there safely."

Mondo kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe."

There was a knock at the door and the sound of Gundham's voice. "If the two of you are dressed in your Sunday's finest, Korekiyo and I are ready for the celebration." He said. Mondo took Taka's hand in his and walked out the door. "I still don't fuckin' understand Gundham, but he's a pretty good kid." Said Mondo. Taka smiled and grabbed his car keys. "Are you two ready?" He asked as he turned to his younger cousins. The two nodded and they all headed out. Chuck wagged his tail happily as Mondo fed him before leaving. "Mondo." Said Korekiyo. The ex-biker turned to him. "What's up, Kiyo?" He asked. 

"Nothing... My apologies for wasting your breath." Apologized the teenager.

"It's aight. If ya wanna wait t' tell me somethin', then go ahead." Said Mondo. One of Gundham's hamsters peeked out of his scarf and jumped onto his chest. It took everything in Mondo's power to not make an inhuman noise as they left the lobby and walked to the car. "It appears that one of my Dark Devas of Destruction has taken a liking to you." Said Gundham as he watched the two interact. Taka saw this and took a picture of both his boyfriend and the animal before unlocking the car. Mondo gently pet the small animal before handing it back to its rightful owner. All four got in the car and headed off to where the cousins would be dropped off.

"You said his name was Amami Rantaro, right Korekiyo?" Asked Taka. Korekiyo nodded. "I can give you the directions to his house." He was handed Taka's phone before putting in the directions to their destination. Mondo turned up the radio and hummed to a song that played on the radio. The ride was mostly silent save for the GPS, said song, and said humming. Taka stopped by a gas station.

"Why 're we here?" Asked Mondo.

"I am getting healthy snacks and water for my cousins. I do not want them eating mass amounts of junk food." Replied the college student as he took off his seatbelt. "C'mon, Taka. They're just kids. Let 'em eat what they wanna eat." Mondo reasoned. Taka was not having it. He went inside and grabbed four bottles of mineral water as well as some animal crackers and protein bars as well as other snacks. Mondo looked back at the two cousins and his mind wandered back to him and Takaaki from a few days ago. Could he get Chiko to change her mind?

"Oi, Gundham." The breeder-in-training looked at him as his hamsters rested contently. "What do you need, mortal?" He asked.

"Has yer ma ever forgiven or changed her opinion of someone before?" He asked. "Just curious."

"Why yes. While she does not want to admit it, she has changed her feelings towards certain people before. Though it takes some, as you mortals say, seeing eye to eye." Explained the male. Mondo took note that and watched as Taka got in the car. "Alright! We may now continue our journey! Has the party started yet?" He looked back at Gundham who was shaking his head. "Not yet. It will be starting in six minutes, however."

"Then we must be there earlier than six minutes!"

* * *

Once the two were dropped off, Taka and Mondo had the car to themselves. As they drove through the city, the note Mondo had taken before about Chiko came back to his head. "Taka." He called. The raven-haired male looked at him. "What is it, Mondo?" He asked.

"I know yer old man and aunt are beefin'..." Taka stopped the car at that. He then turned to his significant other with a look of both rage and sadness. "Why would you bring that up in such a loose manner?! You know I'm sensitive about topics regarding my family, both immediate and extended!" Tears formed in his eyes, which caused Mondo to feel bad. He patted Taka's head and promptly apologized. "My bad. It's just.... I don't want the bad blood between yer old man and aunt hurtin' our future." He explained. "I know things went bad when yer ma passed, but..."

"But what, Mondo?! What did my father tell you?!" He sounded even more angry and sad than before. Mondo knew he had to calm him down. "Hey, hey. It's alright, babe. It's somethin' positive I swear." Taka's eyebrows furrowed because he avoided the question but he listened. "I was thinkin' of fixin' their relationship, y'know? Like them seein' eye to eye." Explained the carpenter. The moral compass raised an eyebrow. "An' I was thinkin' that you and I could help 'em."

The silence that hung between them afterwards was a sign that Mondo knew he fucked up big time. A bit of sweat poured down his forehead as Taka began driving again. He was giving him the silent treatment, something Taka would do whenever something like this happened. Most of the time it was over petty things, but this time he definitely deserved it.

What the hell were you thinking, Mondo, he asked himself. Bringing up his family unsolicited. Yer a fuckin' disappointment of a boyfriend just like yer fuckin' deadbeat of a dad.

"I... I'm sorry, Taka...." He apologized once they got home. He quietly got out the car and walked to the building in the same manner. Guilt swelled inside his stomach as he waited for his boyfriend by the elevator. Once Taka was standing next to him, he pressed the button for the third floor and got inside. Silence continued to hang between the two as they ascended the floors. Mondo wanted to speak, but didn't. It would only make things worse between them. He walked out once the elevator stopped, Taka following beside him.

Dammit, Mondo! Yer not fucking Daiya, or Ma, or even fuckin' Ebina, he cursed himself out. Ya can't make shit better by just sayin' sorry! You knew Taka was sensitive 'bout his family life and situations but ya still brought up ish anyway!

Tears came to his eyes as he lamented on how he could've worded what he said about Taka's family in the car better. He should've been more cautious when talking about it and now Taka probably hated his guts. As he walked to their bedroom, he felt arms wrap around him. He look behind to see Taka hugging him. "I forgive you, Mondo." He said. The taller man turned around and kissed his head. He wanted to forget what happened in the car and just be with the man he loved.

"Lets forget 'bout it, 'kay?"

"Alright."


	9. Forever Is With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, boys! This is where the story gets rolling!

_**Years Later** _

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka."

Taka walked across the stage as he accepted his college degree, memories of the high school graduation all those years ago. His eyes looked to see Mondo and his father in the audience, smiling at him. As he held his degree in his hands, he walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. Memories of high school valedictorian speech flooded his mind as he spoke into the microphone. It almost brought him to tears at how far he had come. Though he felt a bit smug as well; graduating from college would've made his grandfather jealous. 

"I would like to thank everyone for this grateful opportunity to push myself beyond my academic limits. Countless hours of studying and memorizing have led me to this moment and I couldn't be more honored." He began his speech. It reminded him of high school graduation many years ago. Tears came to his eyes as he continued his speech. When he got finished, Chihiro handed him a tissue. "Thank you, Chihiro." He said. They smiled and walked with him to the back of the stage.

"Taka, your speech was so good." Praised Chihiro.

"Thank you, Chihiro." Replied Taka before the two separated to their respective relatives. The graduate walked up to both his lover and father with a smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you, Kiyotaka!" Exclaimed Takaaki as he hugged his son tightly. Like his son, Takaaki knew that if his own father were here to see his son go and graduate from higher education, he'd throw a fit. The old father made sure to emphasize the importance of college into his son so he wouldn't repeat his grandfather's mistakes. Takaaki raised his son in a way that would make Toranosuke's blood boil. Not only was Taka openly gay, studied religiously, and now a graduate of university, but he was also dating the former leader of the largest biker gang _in the country_ \- And Takaaki let him get away with it. "Thank you, Father!" Exclaimed Taka. Once they broke off their hug, the male turned his attention to Mondo.

"I'm proud of ya, babe." He praised. "I wouldn't be able t' handle the stress, but ya did."

Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo's kick and kissed him. Now it definitely felt like they were reliving their high school graduation. "I have a surprise for ya." Mondo said once they broke off.

"You do?" Asked Taka.

Mondo nodded and once the graduate took off his cap and gown, the two got on his motorcycle. But not before, saying goodbye to Takaaki. "Goodbye, Father!" Waved Taka. The police officer smiled and waved back as the two took off. Taka looked at the city as they rode around. "Close yer eyes, babe." Ordered Mondo. Taka did so as he held onto the former biker. The ride home was longer than usual, which worried him. Mondo, however, knew exactly what he was doing.

"Open yer eyes." He said once they came to a stop.

The former moral compass opened his eyes to see that they were in front of a house. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mondo, this is someone's house." He said. Mondo wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, it's our house." It took Taka a few minutes to process what Mondo had said. This house belonged to _them_? "'Member I told ya I was gon' build yer house back in the day?" Then it hit him. This _really_ was _their_ house. The one that Mondo said he was going to build for Taka all those years ago. Tears came to his eyes as his nose began to run.

"Oh Mondo! This... This is beautiful!" He exclaimed as tears poured down his face. Mondo kissed Taka's cheek and walked inside. Chuck ran up to them and wagged his tail happily. "Hey Chuck!" Greeted Mondo as he squatted down and pet the dog. Taka looked around at the house. He could tell that Mondo put much effort into the interior. With his boyfriend distracted, Mondo got up and took his hand.

"Taka."

"Yes, Mondo?"

"I fuckin' love ya, I really do. Words can't even describe it." He said as he held his hand. "Yer everythin' to me. My pride, my joy, my yin. That's why...." He got on one knee and pulled out a box. Taka's eyes widened as it opened to reveal a diamond ring inside. "Kiyotaka, my panic prince, will you marry me?" Asked Mondo. Taka sobbed and nodded. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" He replied. The two embraced tightly and shared a long and loving kiss. This was it. The beginning of their life _truly_ together. 


	10. A Trip To the Mall and A Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my newest mutual, @DanganRonpaNextGenFics who also goes by @littletoes101.
> 
> I love you, Ricky.

It was unusual for Taka to wake up hours before dawn yet here he was, awake at four in the morning and typing away at the computer. He glanced over at Mondo who was still sleeping peacefully. Taka never knew how handsome his soon-to-be husband could look in his sleep, especially with the fact that he slept shirtless. Mondo was much more stockier and had more muscle than Taka, but that came with the territory of being a gang leader. His hair was laid out perfectly and his curls looked like they belonged to an angel while his face had a calm expression on it. The moral compass wouldn't hesitate to let his fiance spoon him whenever they slept. Taka smiled and went back to typing on the computer. As he looked up ideas for their wedding, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"What are ya doin' up so early, Panic Prince?" Asked Mondo as he rested his head on his shoulder. Taka smiled softly. "Just looking at ideas for our wedding." He replied as he pulled up the Pinterest board with ideas. Mondo hummed and nuzzled the crook of his neck. The moral compass blushed as he felt his partner rub his stomach. "After we're married, I wanna have a baby." He said. Of course Taka had plans to start a family with Mondo once they were a married couple since he was transgender and he could still have children, but he didn't think that he would want any immediately after marriage. But that's what he liked about Mondo; he liked his unpredictability. "Me too." He replied as he looked up ideas for what they should wear. As he did, he heard Buttercup, their newest dog, come into the room via the doggy door that Mondo had installed so their numerous dogs could have access to their room. Taka smiled at the sight of her and reached down to pet her. "Hello, Buttercup. Papa is working now so he can't really play with you." He cooed as he lifted up the Chow Chow puppy and put her on the bed. Mondo smiled at the sight of her and pet her. Taka clicked on a suit that he thought would look very good on his husband.

"Mondo, look." The ex-biker diverted his eyes from the puppy to look at the suit that was on the screen. It was black and embroidered with designs similar to the ones on his black Crazy Diamonds jacket. "I know it would look wonderful on you." Praised Taka. Mondo yawned and chuckled tiredly. He loved his overthinking and overly enthusiastic boyfriend. As Taka continued to gather more and more ideas for things ranging from decorations to invitations to even the cake, he felt Mondo's weight as the taller male had fallen asleep on him. As the sun began to rise, Mondo awaken to see his husband asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed his head. "Ya worked so hard. I should reward ya." He pulled out his phone and looked up good road trip destinations. As he did, the sounds of his lover snoring softly filled his ears. He closed Taka's computer, which was dying anyway, and laid his lover down on the bed. He then got up (He was mindful of a sleeping Buttercup and pet her next to Taka) and went to go make breakfast.

* * *

The mall was a lot more busier than usual, but that didn't stop the husbands from going to buy the outfits for their wedding. "Babe, ya want me to get ya snack?" Asked Mondo. Taka nodded and watched as his husband go to a nearby food stand. As he waited, a man walked up to him. "Hey, babe." He greeted in a flirty tone. "You look good."

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment." He said with a smile. The man smirked and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist. "Why don't we go somewhere private? I can show you a good time." He asked. Taka took the man's arm from around his waist. "It would be better if you had left it at the compliment, sir. If you cannot tell, I'm happily engaged to a man I will soon call my husband." He said. The man scoffed. "That hoodlum? Please. He doesn't have anything I could give you." Taka's eyebrows furrowed. No one talked about Mondo in a bad manner around him. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him down by it. "First of all, you will not insult my husband in that way. Second, I suggest you leave before you end up needing an ambulance." He threatened. The man was released from Taka's grasp and he scoffed once again.

"Fine. I never wanted a fag like you anyway." He said before walking away. Taka crossed his arms and watched him leave. "Wow, babe." Praised Mondo. The moral compass jumped a little at the sound of his voice but calmed down. The ex-biker kissed his cheek and smiled. "That was so cool." He praised once again as the smaller male blushed. "I-it was nothing. I just don't like people insulting you." He said. The two locked hands again and headed to try on their suits. Once they were finished, they got in their car and headed to their destination. They passed by the busy life of the city as they rode on the road. Taka smiled and turned up the radio. Mondo recognized the song. His mother used to sing it all the time when him and Daiya were little.

_"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars._

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me."_

"I like this song very much." Praised Taka. Mondo smiled as childhood memories flooded his mind. His life was one hell of a journey and he was glad he had met Taka along the way. "I love you, Taka." "I love you too, Mondo." 


	11. In The Court of Public Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka announces his plan to run for Prime Minister. Although his intentions and plans are good and just, he receives mixed feedback from the public.

Taka looked at himself in the mirror of the makeup room. There in front of him was a man of importance, the future of this very country, the restoration to his family name. He remembered all those years ago when his grandfather fell from grace and the devastation it left in wake of it. Taka wasn't going to make those mistakes, he put in too much effort to. He looked at his shaking hands and balled it.

I will not make those mistakes, he said to himself. My family's honor will be restored.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Two more minutes, Mr. Ishimaru!" Exclaimed one of the people who were working on the set of his TV appearance. Taka took one last look at himself and looked down at his engagement ring. A smile came to his face of the fond memories between him and Mondo. He couldn't wait to walk down the aisle into his husband's arms. He walked out of the room and headed to where the talk show host was waiting. He sat down on the other couch in his usual upright manner and waited for the countdown.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Action!"

"Good morning, everyone! I'm your host Wakako Mizushima and I'm here with the groundbreaking politician Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Greeted the host as she looked at the camera. She then turned her attention to Taka. "How are you, Mr. Ishimaru?" She asked. Taka smiled and put his hands together. "I'm fine. Thank you, Miss Mizushima." He replied. The host crossed her legs and put her cupped hands in her lap. "Tell me, Mr. Ishimaru, what is it like being the first politician that is openly gay and transgender as well as having Autism and OCD?" Asked Mizushima. "I can imagine being taken seriously by your older counterparts has been quite a hassle." Taka nodded. "It was a challenge for me at first due to not only my sexuality, gender identity, and mental illnesses but also because of my family history." He spoke. "As you know, my late grandfather was Toranosuke Ishimaru. He was Prime Minister at a period in time before a corruption scandal caused him to step down and our family business to collapse. To them, another Ishimaru vouching for office is taboo and will most likely lead to another economic crisis." Mizushima nodded as he talked about his grandfather. "I have made it my duty to restore my family's honor ever since that day." He finished.

"And how will you do that?" Asked Mizushima.

"I plan to restore my family's honor by running for Prime Minister."

Mondo watched the TV as the love of his life was talking to the talk show host. A smile came to his face as he remembered why he loved Taka so much to the point where they were going to be husbands. As he continued working on a commission from a wealthy couple, his phone began to buzz. The carpenter turned it on and saw it was Twitter notifications. The hashtag was '#KiyotakaIshimaru'. 

They really couldn't let 'im get t' finish the show, he mulled over as he clicked on the notification.

When he scrolled down, he saw mixed reactions to his husband's announcement to running for the office of Prime Minister. Some were negative, some were positive, some were mixed.

"I don't think he'd do any better than his grandfather. What he's saying sounds like a bunch of empty lies to me."

"Gay trans man with two mental illnesses in the highest form of political office is something we love to see"

Mondo turned off his phone and got back to work. No matter what anyone said, he loved his husband no matter what. As he began working on his commission, the door creaked open. In the doorway was a small child with light blue hair. He wore a button up shirt with suspenders and shorts. "Oi kid. Ya ain't supposed to be back here." He said. The small boy walked towards him. "P-please? Can I stay here?" He asked. Mondo sighed and got up to close the door. "Aight, but don't touch anythin'." The boy nodded and sat back and watched Mondo do his work. "What's yer name, kid?" He asked.

"Nagisa... Nagisa Shingetsu." Replied the child.

Mondo recognized him as the son of the couple that had commissioned him. Everything about him radiated 'Help me. I'm trapped.' energy and the carpenter knew he had to do something. "Hey, li'l guy." He said as he got on both knees. "Are ya alright?" He asked. He tried to hold his hands, but the boy pulled them away. He had a look of fear on his face. Mondo definitely knew something was up and called Child Protective Services.

* * *

The couple sat over a homecooked dinner as their numerous dog children feasted on their kibble. "Ya did great." Praised Mondo. Taka smiled enthusiastically. "Thank you, my dearest husband! Though I have received mixed reaction online, I am confident in my leadership skills!" He exclaimed. The carpenter chuckled and kissed his forehead. He loved this man so damn much that he couldn't even put it into words.

Later that night, he heard the soft sounds of sobbing. The bigger man turned and opened his eyes to see that Taka was crying. The carpenter sat up and held his weeping lover. "Hey, what's wrong, babe?" He asked. The smaller man gripped his husband's shirt and closed his eyes tighly. "What if I'm not good enough, Mondo? What if I mess up just like my grandfather did?" He asked. The brunette kissed his head and rubbed circles into his back. "It's alright, baby. Yer gonna be a great Prime Minister, ya hear me?" The raven haired man looked up to see the gentle and caring smile of Mondo. The two pressed their lips together for a loving and reassuring kiss.

"I love ya, Panic Prince."

"I love you too, Mondo."


	12. The Campaign Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka gets his campaign for Prime Minister ready. In the meantime, Mondo gets a visit from someone from his past.

"I appreciate you wanting to be my campaign manager, Mr. Goda!" Kiyotaka exclaimed as he sat in front of a tall man with rectangular glasses. If he was going to run for Prime Minister, he needed to start his campaign. And what better way to do that than work with a five star manager? "It's my pleasure, Mr. Ishimaru." Goda spoke in a deep, monotone voice. "Where would you like to begin? With a slogan? Or perhaps with some posters?" Kiyotaka thought long and hard about it before replying, "Let's start with the posters." Goda nodded and the two stood up before making their way to the photography room. As they did, Kiyotaka's phone rung. The politician pulled it from his pocket and looked at the ID.

"Oh! It is my husband!" Goda looked at the ID photo and his eyes widened slightly. "Is something wrong, Mr. Goda?" Asked Kiyotaka. Goda shook it off and shook his head. "No. I'll be waiting for you inside the studio." Kiyotaka nodded and answered the phone. Goda walked inside the photography room and picked up a framed picture. It was him alongside thirteen other people. He looked at a child who looked no younger than twelve. He was in the center middle holding a can of beer. 

_So that's where you went...I have to say, I'm impressed._

* * *

A heavy metal song blasted throughout's Mondo's workshop as he used his power saw to cut a large slab of wood. A knock hit his door and he looked away from his work to see one of his colleagues and a woman standing there. "Here he is, Mrs. Hanaguchi." Said the colleague. Mrs. Hanaguchi nodded and thanked him before dismissing him. Mondo took off his goggles to get a good look at the woman. "Well well well, if it ain't Asuna Hanaguchi." He spoke. Asuna scoffed slightly. "I'm surprised you still remember me." She said. Mondo took out a cigarette and lit it. "A biker never forgets, 'specially if it's someone with a strong a perfume as yers." Mondo was met with a swift hit to the head. "Anyway, whaddaya want?"

"I came here with an offer for you." Asuna said. Mondo raised an eyebrow. "My construction company is working on my biggest project yet." She spoke. Mondo chuckled. "Prisma Tower wasn't yer biggest project?" He joked. That was met with another swift swat to the head. "As I was saying, my construction company is working on my biggest project yet: The revival of Nara Dreamland." Mondo almost choked on his cigarette when he heard that. "Yer shittin' me." "I'm not. And I want you to be involved in it." Mondo stood up straight. "I'm lettin' ya know that I don't work fer free." He spoke. Asuna smirked and snapped her fingers. Within minutes, two men holding briefcases walked in. They opened them to reveal the briefcases were filled to the brim with yen. "Holy shit..." "Twenty million yen to be exact. And with your spouse's bid to be Prime Minister, working with me will boost his public image." Asuna said. "What do you say, Mondo? Do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah we do!"

The two shook hands. "Glad to be doing business with you." The brunette handed him a business card. "Come to my office or call if you have any questions. I'll send you an email for the upcoming meeting." The men left the money on a nearby table for Mondo. He couldn't believe it. This was going to be one of his first major jobs. But it also left him with a feeling of nostalgia. The days where he used to ride on the back of Daiya's motorcycle and argue with the gang members on whether he was still a kid or not. A small smile came to his face.

"I can't wait t' tell Daiya 'bout this."

* * *

The smell of spice filled Kiyotaka's nose as he walked inside the house. It was a wonderful way to be greeted home after a long day of being on the campaign trail. A contempt sigh left his lips as he walked into the kitchen and hugged his spouse from behind. A line of red came to Mondo's face as he continued cooking. "Hey, baby." He spoke. "How ya doin'?" Kiyotaka nuzzled his back. "Just a bit tired but all from hard work." Once dinner was finished, the two sat down at the table. It was quiet until Kiyotaka spoke up. "M-Mondo..."

"What is it, hun?"

The politician held his breath until he gulped and opened his mouth again. "Can we...Can we adopt a child?" He was nervous about his significant other's reaction. They weren't married yet he wanted to adopt a child. After a few moments of silence until Mondo replied. "Of course." 


End file.
